War Torn Love
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Is it possible for two opposite people in WWII to fall in love, especially if one is the cold hearted enemy. AU SxS
1. Welcome to Germany

**Disclamir: Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Now I'm not trying to be offensive, I'm not a Nazi supporter, I just decided to write something no one else has tried, if you know what this story is about right now and are offended don't read on please and if you do and you get offended, tell me and I will email an apology to you. In this story I'm trying to be as historic as possible, if I'm not I'm sorry for that also.**

**Chapter One**

**Home Invasions**

In the German city of Wurzburg, it is 1942 and Germany has been involved in World War II ever since they had invaded Poland in September of 1939. In this city of about one million our story centers around one of twenty eight cruel, Gestapo officers. This officer is known as one of the cruelest, with his piercing blue eyes and horrible interregation methods, he had gotten the reputation of being as cruel as the Gestapo leader, Heinrich Muller himself.

His name was Seto Kaiba and despite his brown hair he was in fact a German and no one, not even the other officers had ever denied him being one, for fear of his wrath. Kaiba sat inside the Gestapo headquaters in the middle of Wurzburg, filing through his numerous denunciations that were placed on his cluttered desk. A radio could be heard in the background as the Chancellor of Germany, Adolf Hitler, gave a speech in German about the war in East Africa.

Kaiba placed a cigarette in his lips and carefully lit it, he then removed it from his mouth and blew out smoke. " Doesn't he know he's overextending the army, first West, now East, and not to mention the plans he's got for Russia," Kaiba said as he took another suck on his tobacco filled item. Just then the door to his office was opened and in walked a tall man with broad shoulders.

The man was roughly 6'5, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the regular dark helmet with a long grey trench coat and a rifle strapped over his left arm. " Heil Hitler," he said saluting to the Gestapo currently seated behind his papers.

" Cut the formalities Raphael, what is so important that brought you into my office," Kaiba demanded as his cold eyes watched the German soldier.

" Sir we have been given orders to do several searches today, I was just arriving to inform you of your car waiting downstairs," Raphael said bowing. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his cigarette out into an ash tray as he stood up. He walked over to a coat rack where he tightly placed on his long leather tranch coat and gun belt equipped with his favorite, Luger pistol. He then placed his officers hat nicely on his head and marched by Raphael to the outside.

" Did you hear of the battle in East Africa?" Raphael asked as he walked behind Kaiba.

" Who hasn't, Hitler has been going on about it for three days now, too bad Patton will ruin all those speeches he has given," Kaiba said letting out alittle chuckle. He proceeded down the stairs and past several other Germans who either saluted or moved out of his way.

" So you think that American General Patton will beat Rommel, I mean Rommel is one of the best German officers," Raphael said. Kaiba pushed open the office door and found in snowing outside as he headed to his car where a green haired man waited to open the door.

" Good day Mr. Kaiba," the man said.

" Just open the door Roland and lets get these damn searches done," Kaiba said as he entered the car which Roland had already opened up for him. Raphael proceeded inside also as Roland closed the door behind him. Kaiba sat with one leg over the other as Roland started the car and drove it off to downtown.

Kaiba exited his car and looked ahead to see a small shop stationed in between two buildings. The shop's sign was written in German, but Kaiba could tell this was a Jewish shop, due to the German sign outside it telling people to not shop here. Rapheal walked ahead of Kaiba and grabbed the door handle pulling the door open for Kaiba. Kaiba placed his hands in his pockets and headed inside.

Once he was in he looked around to see various antiques and inexpensive items. " May I help you," came a voice from the back. Kaiba watched as a blonde haired girl entered through the back room doorway. She quickly stopped in her tracks when she saw the German soldier and Gestapo standing by the front door.

" Yugi," she yelled to the back room. Just then a man with spiked hair with several different colors entered the room.

" Yes Rebecca?" he asked. Rebecca just nodded her head towards the door and Yugi looked to see Kaiba and Raphael. Yugi gulped down his saliva and walked around the couter to the two men.

" May I help you two?" Yugi asked. Kaiba smiled and approached the shorter man and stood toe to toe with him.

" Yugi Muto is it, I'm head Gestapo of Wurzburg, I've been handed a denunciation saying that you've kept you shop open, even though you've been told to cloes it," Kaiba said.

" I'm sorry, but I must keep my shop open, if I don't then what will I use to buy food for my family," Yugi said. Kaiba smiled as he watched the short man start to get nervous. Kaiba then felt a tug on his coat and he looked down to see a little baby about eight months old pulling at his coat.

Kaiba smiled again and bent down placing his hands around the baby and picking it up. Both Yugi and Rebecca gasped as the Gestapo picked their only child up to his face. " He has those Jewish eyes, like his parents, how long did he take to make Yugi, an hour, a week, or maybe only five minutes," Kaiba said placing his famous evil smirk on his face. He then tossed the child roughly to Yugi who quickly got it and tried to calm its now rushing tears away.

Kaiba placed another cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He puffed out the smoke watching as it rose to the ceiling and disappeared. " This is your last warning Yugi, close this god for saken shop, or else something like a mysterious fire will break out and destroy your shop, home, and family," Kaiba said.

He then flicked his cigarette onto the carpet and watched as a small fire broke out. He turned laughing as Yugi quickly stomped it out with his foot, while holding his crying son. " Ah crying, music to my ears, lets go Raphael," Kaiba said as he continued outside. He then got into his car and drove off to his second search.

Kaiba looked at the house of Tristan Taylor and his wife Miho, his second stop of three. He knocked on the door as Raphael scanned the streets for people, only to see several German soldiers standing guard at street corners. Kaiba waited and watched as the door was unlocked and opened by a purpled haired girl.

" Hello there, is Taylor home," Kaiba said smirking. The girl walked away from the door and in her place stepped a man with brown spiked hair.

" What do you want?" he asked in a rough tone.

" It seems you've been giving off some weird noises at night, the sound of more than two people, or thats what your neighbors say," Kaiba said.

" There is no one here but me and my wife, my neighbors were just mistaken," Tristan said. Kaiba glared at the man and let out a chuckle. He then turned and walked downt the house steps to Raphael.

" Get a night raid ready for tonight," Kaiba whispered to Raphael as he walked by. Raphael nodded and looked up at Tristan who watched the two Germans leave before closing and looking his door.

As Kaiba's car drove towards it next and final stop and few blocks down. A blonde haired boy and his red haired sister sat in their new house unpacking their belongings. " Joey are you sure its okay to live here?" the boy's sister asked.

" Don't worry sis, no one will bother us, and we only have to be here for a short period, just try to side step the Nazis," Joey said.

" Joey, do you think their all evil, the Nazis I mean?" the girl asked.

" Who knows, I've never met one and by the way they act and the stuff they do, I'd say no," Joey said.

" I wish this war would end, no one wins when everyone dies," the girl said.

" Don't worry Serenity, the allies will finish off these German scum soon," Joey yelled. Serenity shushed her brother in an attempt to prevent him from going to jail or worse a camp for making fun of Germany. Just then a knock was at the door," I'll get it," Serenity said jumping up.

She walked to the front door and opened it to come face to chest with a tall man in black. She looked up and the first thing that caught her attention was the man's beautiful blue eyes, but then the red arm band on his arm brought her back to reality and she stepped back in fear.

Kaiba smiled at the young red hairs reaction and he walked through the doorway letting himself in. " Joey," Serenity yelled. Kaiba turned to see a young blonde haired boy run into the room and jump infront of his sister in a means to protect her.

" Hey buddy, who do you think you are just walking into our house," Joey yelled.

" Me, well I'm just the friendly neighborhood Gestapo, and you must be the new poeple here, the Wheelers," Kaiba said. Serenity looked behind the Gestapo and saw a huge man equipped with a gun enter behind him and stand with his amrs crossed. Serenity then looked back at the other man and shook in fear, she heard the Gestapo were one of the worst Germans you could meet.

" So, big deal we're new here, did you come to welcome us here," Joey said using sarcasm. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and unclipped his holster and pulled his Luger out and pointed it at Joey.

" You know, I'm not a big fan of sarcasm, maybe you need a lesson on who's the boss around here, or maybe your sister," Kaiba said pointing the gun at the red haired girl. Serenity tucked down in fear and Kaiba let out a laugh as he holstered his pistol.

" If you must know I came here on a denounciation from your neighbors, you see we don't like new people, they tend to be the most secret and shady people," Kaiba said.

" The only shady person here is you," Joey said. Kaiba narrowed his eyes again and smiled as he slid his leather glove off his right hand. He then walked foward and punched Joey square in the jaw sending him into the wall. Raphael laughed as Serenity ran to her fallen brother. Kaiba placed his glove back on and looked at the young girl before turning to leave.

" Why did you do that?" came a soft voice. Kaiba stopped and turned to see Serenity looking at him with hazle eyes. Kaiba walked towards her and bent down cupping her chin with his gloved handed.

" This is my town and my country, I do whatever I want," Kaiba said. Just then he caught a flying hand and looked to see the girl trying to slap him.

" I thought there might be some good in you guys but I see your nothing but facist pigs," Serenity said. Kaiba laughed and then took his hand and back handed Serenity in the face causing her to fall to the ground. He then lifted his leather boot and landed in on her back. He then pushed it down hard hearing her scream in pain. He then lifted off and gave one final kick to her gut before going to the door.

" Welcome to Germany," he said before laughing and walking away with Raphael behind him.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review and I'm not a Nazi supporter, so please be nice.**


	2. Night Raids and Air Raids

**Disclamir: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

**Night Raid and Air Raids**

Kaiba sat inside his black car watching as several German soldiers gathered outside the Taylor household. Day had soon turned to night as the silver moon shined on the metal of the German's MP 40s and MG 41s. Kaiba glanced at his pocket watch and smiled seeing that it was ten o'clock, time to go. He straightened his leather gloves and signaled for Roland to open his door.

The obidient servant exited from the driver's seat and walked to the back where he opened up Kaiba's door. Kaiba rubbed out the wrinkles in his coat and placed his leather boots onto the cement ground. He headed across the street and nodded to Raphael who nodded back and signaled for his men to follow him. The German soldiers charged foward and knocked down the front door.

" What the hell," Kaiba heard a yell reconizing the voice as Tristan and then the high pitched scream of Miho. Kaiba laughed as he casually walked into the house. He saw Miho on the ground holding her face where the bruise of a gun butt was beginning to form. He then looked and saw three soldiers holding Tristan down with guns pointed at him.

" Whats the meaning of this, how dare you come into my home you bastards," Tristan said yelling objections at the soldiers.

" Shut up, a soldier said hitting Tristan in the back of the head knocking him out. Kaiba laughed at the scene.

" Take him to our base," Kaiba said. The soliders nodded and drug the limp body away. Kaiba was about to leave, until he felt someone grab his coat. He turned to see Miho holding onto the rim of his coat.

" Don't, don't take my husband," she said trying to plead with the Gestapo. Kaiba kicked the kneeling away from him and simply laughed.

" Your husband is coming with us to answer a few questions, if we get what we want, consider a return from us," Kaiba said. He then walked outside where he saw the soldiers loading Tristan into a cargo truck and then drive away. Kaiba walked across the street to his car when a certain red haired girl bumbed into him. Kaiba stopped instantly and watched as the girl fell down dropping the bag of groceries she was carrying.

" Well if it isn't the young Wheeler, how has you stay in Germany been so far," Kaiba said grinning. Serenity looked up and became a mixture of fear and anger when she saw the familar cold Gestapo officer. The young girl just lowered her head and started to pick up her belongings when a boot stepped onto her hand. Serenity let out alittle gasp as Kaiba let out a chuckle.

" I think I asked you a question," Kaiba said. He started rub his boot deeper and harder into the small hand.

" Its been worst then I expected, sir," Serenity said. Kaiba lifted his foot off of her hand.

" Now that wasn't hard to say, I'll see you around," Kaiba said. He then walked away but not until he crushed some of the food that was lying on the ground. Serenity watched the Gestapo enter his vehicle and then signal for his driver to drive off. Serenity began picking up the food again, or what was left of it. She then headed on towards home.

" That cold jerk, why can't he show just alittle niceness, someday he'll get whats coming to him, no don't say that Serenity you know you would never like to see anyone die or wish it on someone," Serenity said to herself as she walked down the snow covered street.

Kaiba sat in a dark room with Raphael, Tristan, and two guards. Tristan sat across from him behind a table still knocked out, until Raphael splashed water on him. Tristan's eyes shot open and he turned his head quickly to register his surroundings. " Feeling better Mr. Taylor," Kaiba said grinning at Tristan.

" You bastard, I'll kill you for this," Tristan yelled tring to jump up, but found it unsuccessful after he found out her was tied to his chair. Kaiba laughed and stood up from his chair. He walked over to where a small fire pit sat.

" Now Mr. Taylor you can answer my question, are you hiding anyone in your house?" Kaiba asked.

" Go to hell," Tristan said.

" Insolent swine," Raphael said pointing his rifle at Tristan. Kaiba raised his hand and signaled for Raphael to lower his weapon.

" Not the answer I wanted," Kaiba sat. He removed his right glove and reached into the fire pit until he pulled out a long fire poker, with the end glowing red from heat.

" You not what Tristan, I love the interregation forms that were used in Medivil times, but my all time favorite is the hot iron, I like how the people scream when it hits their skin and the sound of sizziling flesh," Kaiba said as he advanced towards Tristan with the poker. The two guards in the room grabbed both sides of Tristan and held him striaght as Kaiba came closer.

" You may smell a burnt aroma and then fell a cold shrill as the heat burns your nerves," Kaiba said. He slowly placed the poker near Tristan's left cheek and smiled as he quickly placed it on the flesh. Tristan let out a loud yell of pain as smoke and burning bubbles erupted from the poker. Kaiba grinned as he placed it harder onto the cheek.

" There, there is a family of Jewish people hiding in a secret room on the second floor, near my bed," Tristan said. Kaiba smiled as he removed the poker and looked to see the large red burn mark that had blood running out of it.

" Thank you," Kaiba said before slapping the poker into Tristan's head knocking him out.

" Raphael send a truck to Taylor's house and retrieve that family, if the woman or anyone else gets in your way, you have my order to use leathal force," Kaiba said.

" Yes sir, what of Tristan?" Raphael asked.

" Place him in the smallest, darkest cell you can find," Kaiba said placing his glove back on and returning the poker to its place. Kaiba opened the door to the small room and walked down the hall going past various cells, getting the occasional saliva from a spit or curse words thrown at him.

Kaiba ignored the common trash and continued down the hall. " Interregation sure does make one tired," Kaiba said as he ascended the stairs to leave the prison.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. The sun came through the window in his office and landed on his face causing him to waken. He had stayed up all night writing out reports and had fallen asleep. Kaiba removed his large coat to show off his tight black button up shirt complete with red arm band and tight black belts strapped across his chest and waist holding various items. He placed his hat on his head as he exited his office and walked outside.

The snow was still falling, but it wasn't as cold as usual. Kaiba walked down the street with his hands behind his back. He looked into the various shops as he walked past them and got the usual ' Heil Hitler' as he strolled past stationed German guards. Kaiba grinned as he walked, it was a peacful day today and maybe he could finally get a good nights sleep tonight. Kaiba looked ahead and his grinned widen as he spotted Serenity exiting a local bakery in nothing but a black maid looking uniform and long black stockings on her legs to keep her warm.

Serenity hoisted her small jacket over her back and started on her way home, when the crunching of snow behind her caused her to stop and turn around. Serenity got a look of disgust on her face when she saw for the third time in three days the same Gestapo officer. " Are you following me?" Serenity asked.

" Huh, the day I'd stalk such a petiful excuse for a woman would be the day the Nazi army falls," Kaiba laughed. Serenity just huffed and turned away from the arrongant officer. She started to walk down the street when the sound of something in the air caught her ears. She turned her head to look up as did Kaiba who heard it.

Just then there was a loud explosion and Kaiba turned to see about five giant bombers in the air and a couple of fires in the east part of town. " What the hell," Kaiba said.

" Mr. Kaiba, the Russians, the Russians are here," a German soldier said running up to Kaiba.

" What, why are they bombing the city?" Kaiba asked.

" Apparently they think a large German force along with supplies are hidden here, we also got word that a large Russian infantry is moving on this position," the soldier said. Serenity gasped and turned to run home to tell Joey.

" Get all avaliable troops together and issue a retreat from this town and also tell them to burn all files and documents, we must leave no information for the enemy," Kaiba ordered. The soldier nodded and ran down the street to relay the message. Kaiba clenched his fists and stood watching as the Russian planes continued to bomb his town.

Serentiy ran into her home where she found Joey quickly packing some clothes. " Joey, Russian planes are bombing the city," Serenity said.

" I know sis, their moving quickly," Joey said standing up and walking to Serenity," Sis I need you to leave now, there is a nearby forest where you can run into, there should be a town about twenty miles, go now and I'll meet you in the town," Joey said.

" No Joey, I'll stay with you," Serenity said. Joey just nodded his head and told Serenity it was to dangerous for someone so young like her to be there now. Serenity felt tears swell up into her eyes and she hugged her brother tightly, hoping it wasn't the last time. She then quickly turned and ran out and west towards the large forest.

Kaiba ran down the street heading west, he knew there was a forest there where he could possibly hide. Just then a bullet wizzed past his head and hit the building next to him. " Damn Russians," Kaiba cursed as he fired his Luger pistol. Two bullets exited the chamber and flew through the air and into the chest of a Russian soldier. Kaiba turned to run but quickly felt a sharp pain enter the back of his shoulder and then through the front along with a spray of crimsion red.

Kaiba slumped up against the building and grabbed his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding from the bullet wound. He then began to run and as he did, a group of about five Germans were mowed down by a Russian fighter plane. Kaiba ducked behind a building to hide and thought he was safe until a bullet ricocheted off the ground and entered through Kaiba's left leg causing blood to spill out and make Kaiba fall to the ground in pain.

Kaiba quickly shot two more Russians and was about to fire again when he heard the empty click of his pistol. In anger he tossed it away and picked himself back up and started to slowly limp down the street.

Serenity ran down the street hearing the sounds of constent gunfire and explosions behind her. She smiled as she saw the forest ahead of her and was about there when she tripped over something. Serenity rubbed her elbows from her fall and turned to see the bleeding body of the cold Gestapo officer laying on the ground. She then heard the voices of Russian soldiers and was about to run when her consience grabbed her mind.

Knowing how evil the man was, Serenity could not let herself leave a defenseless person only to know they would be killed, it wasn't in her nature. Serenity quickly grabbed the officer and lifted him up suprised at his light weight. She felt the cold liquid of his blood run down her shirt and she shivered but soon went on towards the forest. Kaiba's eyes opened alittle and he saw the red haired girl he harassed several times was now carrying his pathetic body away from dangerous armed men into safety, ' Stupid girl,' Kaiba thought.

Serentiy entered the forest and continued to drag Kaiba's body until she spotted a small run down shack. Serenity pushed the door open with a creak and entered inside. She lowered Kaiba down and leaned him up against the wall, as she quickly ran and closed the door. Kaiba coughed awake and raised his head. Serenity ran over to him and quickly kneeled next to hima and ripped off apart of her skirt.

" We have to stop your bleeding, you got two wounds with blood pouring out of them," Serenity said answering the question Kaiba had in mind. She quickly wrapped the cloth around Kaiba's shoulder wound and then ripped off another piece and wrapped it tightly around Kaiba's leg.

" Why, are you doing this?" Kaiba asked in a weak voice. Serenity looked at him and smiled for the first time at him.

" I just can't let someone die, even if it is you," she said. Just then there was the sound of Russians and Serenity looked outside to see Russian commandos searching the forest for Gemans. Serenity bit her lip and looked at Kaiba and then at three soldiers that were approaching the shack.

The Russian soldiers busted down the small wooden door and scanned the shack and found it empty, with the exception of a few pieces of furniture. The Russian soldier told the other guy to leave in a Russian language. The soldiers walked out of the shack and into the forest and soon out of sight.

Inside the shack, under the floor boards laid Serenity and Kaiba.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


	3. Unstable union

**Please Review**

**Chapter Three**

**Unstable Union**

Inside the small shack , a hand moved the floor boards away and a young red haired girl poked her head out. Serenity scanned and saw no Russians nearby. She lifted herself out of the hiding place and then reached back for Kaiba. She used all of her strength to pull to Nazi soldier out of the hole and lplaced him up against a nearby wall. Serenity checked him over and found his wounds producing less blood then about an hour ago.

Serenity sighed and leaned against a wall away from the German man. Why she saved a murder was beyond her, this man was part of one of the world's most evil armies to ever come around, they murdered people that didn't meet their Aryan race qualifications, mainly Jews. This is what scared her the most cause being around a Nazi, put her in extreme danger being what she was.

Serenity closed her eyes and placed her head in her arms, trying to fall asleep, but visions of the Gestapo officer across from her killing her in her sleep kept her wake. After about five hours, Serenity looked outside and saw the sun begin to descend behind the horizion. She heard movement and looked at the German who began to stir. His eyes slowly opened and he raised his head to see the red haired girl. Kaiba's blue eyes locked on her hazle ones.

Serenity couldn't move as she watched the Nazi rise to his feet, ignoring the pain in his wounds. Kaiba pushed past his pain and within a minute he was standing proud again. He looked over his body and saw various gunshot wounds covered with cloth. He then looked at the girl and saw her skirt, now a ripped mess. ' So this girl saved me in two ways,' Kaiba thought.

Serenity rose from her spot and walked over to Kaiba. " Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

" I've been shot, do you think I feel good stupid," Kaiba retorted coldly.

" Yes, I'm sorry that was a stupid question an idiot would ask," Serenity apologized.

" At least you admit to your stupidty," Kaiba said. Serenity clenched her fist's, trying to stay calm. Kaiba noticed this and smiled.

" What, is the little baby agnry now, do you want your mommy or do you wish to strike me?" Kaiba said as he began laughing. As he did he felt a hard slap go across his face making him step back alittle. He grabbed his cheek as it began to glow red. He looked up his blue eyes glowing with rage as he looked at the girl who had her hand raised.

" Be quiet, I saved your life, which is more than you derserve you killer," Serenity yelled as tears began to form in her eyes. She then turned to leave but was grabbed hard by her wrist and whinched back by the Nazi.

" I don't take being humilated lightly, especially by a woman," Kaiba said, anger in his tone.

" Then what are you going to do, kill me, some man that makes you," serenity shot back. Kaiba got angry again and let his gloved hand backhand Serenity in the cheek. Causing the young girl to fall back on her behind. Kaiba snorted and headed to the door. He pushed it open and walked out.

Serenity rubbed her cheek, it hurt, but the force of the punch was alot lighter than she thought it was, did he hold back. Serenity rose up and peeked outside to see the man picking up a machine gun from a dead German soldier. She was wrong, he was going to kill her know. Serenity ducked inside quick as Kaiba walked back to the shack. She heard his boots on the floor as he came closer.

" Please don't kill me, I'm sorry," Serenity began to plead as tears ran down her face. Kaiba watched as the girl began to cry and plead for mercy, first he thought this was weird until he remembered the gun in his hand. Kaiba would have begun laughing at this as always, but something inside made him surpress it.

" Get up stupid, I'm not going to kill you," Kaiba ordered. Serenity looked up and watched as the man proceeded outside again. She followed and watched him walk through the forest.

" Hey wait, where are you going?" Serenity yelled.

" To a nearby town, there I can contact my superior to send me a transport, you can come if you want, just remember it will be night soon, I you can survive the cold and animals by all means go out on your own," Kaiba said continuing his walk. Serenity thought hard for a second and remembered Joey was supposed to be in the next town. Serenity nodded her head and quickly ran after the man.

After about an hour of walking the sun had gone down and the cold air had come. Serenity shivered, rubbing her arms together to make some heat in her body, but her short skirt made that impossible. She looked at the German man who had been silent the whole time they started their walk. " So whats your name?" Serenity asked, striking up a conversation.

" None of you buisness," Kaiba answered.

" Oh come on, I need to know your name, do you have a name?" Serenity asked.

" Yes I do, its Seto Kaiba," kaiba said and then grunted. Serenity let out a laugh, she had tricked to man into giving up his name.

" My name is Serenity wheeler," Serenity said.

" Who cares," Kaiba replied. Serenity sighed, this man had to be the most arrogant pig headed person she has ever met. She stopped when all of a sudden she ran into Kaiba's back.

" Whats wrong?" she asked.

" I'm stopping for tonight," Kaiba said. He leaned his gun up against a tree and began picking up twigs and sticks. serenity watched as he placed them in a circle making a fire area. Serenity sat on a nearby rock and shivered again hoping that Kaiba could get a fire started. Kaiba reached into one of his pockets and removed his cigarett lighter. He placed some dead grass under the wood and lit it on fire.

Serenity felt the warm fire on her skin and she moved closer. Kaiba removed his cigarett's from his pocket and took one lighting it as he placed it between his lips. " Thats a bad habit, it could kill you in the near future,' Serenity said.

" I don't need your concern, keep it to yourself," Kaiba said turning away from her. Serenity huffed and watched the back of the Nazi as smoke rose from his cancer causing agent. Serenity rubbed her hands together to ge the to warm up. Kaiba looked over at the girl and sighed. He got up and walked away from the fire. Serenity watched the German leave and soon return with a large grey coat that use to belong to a German soldier. Kaiba tossed her the coat and sat back down.

" Don't ask where it came from just put it on, it'll keep you warm," Kaiba said. Serenity wrapped the twice her size coat around her and felt her body become warmer. Kaiba tossed his cigarett away and laid down placing his head on a log.

" Get some sleep, I'm leaving in the morning early," Kaiba said before he placed his hat over his eyes. Serenity also laid down and curled up into a ball. She looked at the night sky and wondered if her brother had gotten out of the city. She looked at her only company and had wished it to be someone else besides this evil man. Serenity closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Serenity felt herself being pushed and she opened her eyes to see Kaiba's boot nudging her. " Get up we need to get moving," Kaiba said. He grabbed his gun and beagn walking as Serenity picked up her coat and ran after him. The two opposite people walked through the snow covered forest in silence. Serenity looked at the man and inspected his unifrom. He wore the red Swastika armband like every Gestapo and SS soldier did, he wore the Iron corss and Iron Eagle also along with a few other badages. Kaiba felt the girl's eyes on him and he turned to look at her,making the girl turn her head away.

Kaiba snorted and turned to keep walking when all of a sudden a giant black wolf jumped from no where and tackled the German. Serenity watched in horror as the German and the wolf rolled down a hill in a struggle. Kaiba punched the wolf hard with his fist which made it jump away from him. He drew his gun and was about to shoot when a second wolf jumped from the woods and bit down on his arm. Kaiba yelled in pain and dropped his gun as the wolf shook his arm violently causing blood to spill from his arm. The other wolf came back and chomped onto Kaiba's leg.

Serenity didn't know what to do, she looked around and found a large piece of wood which she picked up. She ran down the hill and swung the piece of wood hard nailing the second wolf in the chest and knocking it off Kaiba. The wolf shook off its hit and growled at Serenity. Serenity froze as the wolf stared at her and began to run. Kaiba kicked the first wolf away and quickly grabbed his gun. The wolf jumped at Serenity who threw her arms up to guard. She then heard a hail of gunfire erupt and looked to see the wolf land on the ground bleeding from its gun shot wounds.

Serenity watched as the first wolf ran away in fright. She quickly ran to Kaiba who dropped to his back. Blood was spilling from his new wounds and also his old ones had reopened and were also gusing out blood. Serenity grabbed the man and slowly picked him up with her under his arm. If she couldn't get him to that town the man would surely die from blood loss. Serenity used all of her remaining strength to get the man up the hill, but her weakness gave in and she fell down.

She looked up to the sun and saw the shadow figures of two people. One a large built man in a black coat with tanned skin and a bald head and the second a small woman's body in white and tan rags with long black hair and the same tan skin. Serenity saw before she blacked out the large man reaching for her and Kaiba.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**

**Who could the two shadows have been?**


	4. The Secrets and Visions

**Chapter Four**

**Secrets and Visions**

Darkness was everywhere as Serenity looked around. She saw nothing but darkness and than came the screams from people. The screams of torture and death, screams that made her blood run ice cold. Suddenly she jolted her eyes open to light and sat up quickly. Serenity looked around and found the light to be a single candle next to the bed she was now laying in. She remembered the wolves, Kaiba, and than the two shadows. " Kaiba," she said looking around.

" He is fine my dear," came a calm voice from nowhere. Serenity looked around until she spotted a tall, lean girl with long black hair and tanned skin. She was dressed in white and brown rags but still seemed to pull off a prestige and speechless appearance.The young woman walked over to Serenity's bed with a bowl of water and a rag.

" You passed out from post dramatic stress when we found you and your German friend," she said drenching the rag in water and wiping Serenity's forhead of sweat.

" Ummm, no need to be rude miss, but who is we?" Serenity asked.

" My apologies, my name is Ishizu Ishtar," the woman said bowing her head. She looked at Serenity and gave a small smile." I came here from Egypt a few years ago after the German Army had occupied most of North Africa and pushed the Royal British Army into Egypt, I was once a Priestess in Egypt but here I'm asort of medicine woman," Ishizu said smiling. Serenity looked at her and nodded understanding everything and than asked Ishizu her questions.

" Where is Mr. Kaiba?" she asked. Ishizu smiled and placed the rag in the bowl.

" He is in the next room, his wounds were pretty bad but he is a tough soldier and a pretty stubborn one," Ishizu said. Serenity laughed at the description of the blue eyed Gestapo.

" Sounds like him," Serenity said. Ishizu nodded and stood up and motioned for Serenity to follow her. Serenity got out of the bed and followed Ishizu across the wood floor into another room. She walked in and saw a tall tanned man with a bald head and small black ponytail bending over and caring for the bandaged and stiched German soldier.

" This is my half brother Odion," Ishizu said. Serenity nodded at Odion who gave her a stern nod and than stood up and walked out as Serenity walked over to Kaiba's bed side. " We stopped his bleeding and stiched his bite wounds, but he will need some time to recover," Ishizu informed. Serenity nodded and than bowed to Ishizu.

" Thank you for all your help," she said. Ishizu smiled and bowed too and than motioned Serenity out of the room and closed the door.

" I know its not my place to pry but when I was caring for you while you were passed out, I found something that had fallen from your pocket," Ishizu said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long golden chain that had a small golden Star of David on the end. Serenity looked at it and began to panic.

" So your Jewish I take it," Ishizu asked. Serenity sighed and nodded.

" Yes on my mother's side," Serenity said. Ishizu smiled and took Serenity's hand and unfolded it and dropped the necklace in her hand and than folded it back up.

" Its okay my dear I won't say anything, but for caution keep this necklace safe, in the times we live in now," Ishizu said looking at her," its a death mark," she said. Serenity nodded and placed the necklace away in her pocket. Ishizu than nodded and walked away as Serenity thought to herself. She knew Ishizu was right and that meant she was not in good health with Kaiba, but she also knew she needed him to make it to the town where Joey would be.

She sighed and walked back into Kaiba's room and sat in a chair next to his bed. She watched him sleep and smiled at the peaceful look on his face, she just wished that would stay when he woke up but knew it to be untrue. She sighed and laid back in the chair and soon fell asleep.

-

Kaiba grunted in his sleep as sunlight peered through the small cracks in his window and onto his face. He groaned and opened his eyes and looked around. First at his bandaged body, than at his surroundings, and last at the sleeping form of Serenity next to him. He grunted and tried sitting up when pain hit him from his wounds. Serenity heard this and made her startle from her sleep and look to see Kaiba awake and trying to sit up.

" Kaiba, your awake," she said.

" Well duh, no actually I'm sleep walking," he said grunting. Serenity sighed as she was brought back to the arrogant and cold hearted Kaiba and away from the calm and serene one she watched sleep. She stood up and got closer to him and helped him sit up.

" Where are my clothes, I need to get to the next city to meet my platoon as soon as possible," Kaiba asked growling. Serenity was about to tell him they were to rest for awhile when the door opened and Ishizu walked in.

" You won't be going anywhere soon Mr. Kaiba, it would be best if you rest for awhile to let your wounds heal," she said. Kaiba glared up at the new arrival and snorted.

" By who's authority do you tell me what to do," Kaiba said glaring at her.

" My own," she said glaring back at him and not backing down to his demanding attitude. Kaiba and her both glared at eachother for awhile until Serenity spoke.

" Please Kaiba it would be best if you rested," she pleaded with him. Kaiba than shifted his gaze at her and made her back away a bit.

" You also know not to tell me what to so,mutt," he said adding the last word for insult. Serenity lowered her head and clenched her fists as her anger grew.

" You hold your tongue, this girl tried to carry you for help, if not for her you'd be nothing than wolf food," Ishizu said making Serenity look up. Kaiba glared at Ishizu who had an even more demanding glare now than Kaiba. Kaiba grunted and laid back down. He than just closed his eyes and snorted. Ishizu smiled and winked at Serenity and mouthed to her telling her to not worry.

Serenity than smiled and understood that Ishizu was not afraid of Kaiba and that he could not win against her. " I'll rest for a for today if it will make you two happy," Kaiba said making Serenity smile. Ishizu nodded and left the room as Serenity sat in her chair and laid back as she watched Kaiba rest peacefully. She sighed and soon also fell asleep in the chair.

But again Serenity was running in the darkness of her mind as she heard screams of death and than what seemed like the heat of fire or possibly hell. " Hey wake up," came a voice from the darkness.

Serenity opened her eyes and sat up looking around. She than looked to see Kaiba propped up with a pillow looking at her. " Its about time, you were tossing and wimpering in your sleep," he said. Serenity sighed and wiped her forhead.

" Yeah it was nothing really," she said smiling at Kaiba. He just shrugged and turned to a bowl of soup that was placed before him on a tray. Serenity looked around and found a bowl for her also and grabbed it and rejoiced in the sweet taste of the vegetable and beef stew. She smiled and forgot all about her nightmare as she ate the delightful food. She thought she'd never get another warm cooked meal. Kaiba soon finished his and lifted his sheet covers to reveal him wearing his black pants and black tight shirt.

" Ummm, should you be moving so soon," Serenity asked placing her bowl down and getting up. Kaiba glared at her and huffed.

" I'll be fine, I just want my uniform and gun back so I can continue on to the next town to rejoin my group," Kaiba said and as if on cue Ishizu walked in carrying Kaiba's SS Gestapo uniform and MP40 machine gun.

" Here you go Mr. Kaiba, your clothes are clean and all stiched up," she said placing them on the bed. Kaiba looked at her and grunted and grabbed her black coat slinging it onto his shoulders and buttoning it up. He than placed his tight belts across his chest and than strapped his utility belt on and tossed his hat on top of his head.

" And I also cleaned the coat we found you in Ms. Wheeler," Ishizu said handing Serenity the German soldier coat.

" Thank you," she said smiling and bowing. Ishizu bowed also and the two turned to Kaiba who slung his gun over his shoulder and made his way out the door. Serenity looked at Ishizu and waved bye as she ran fast to catch up to Kaiba who was already out the door. He looked around and than headed off in the direction of the town.

" Bye and stay safe you two," Ishizu called from her house porch. Serenity smiled and waved bye until her and Kaiba were out of sight.

" Well they were nice people to help us," Serenity said looking at Kaiba.

" Who says I needed their help," Kaiba said sneering. Serenity sighed and looked down at her feet. She wished the guy would loosen up for once in his life. Kaiba looked over at her and sighed as he nudged her, making her look up.

" So why are you traveling to this town," Kaiba asked. Serenity looked and gave a small smile.

" I was supposed to meet my brother there, I just hope he got out of the town," Serenity said looking worried.

" It must be nice...to have a brother," Kaiba said softly looking away. Serenity had heard him and looked over at his face to see a combination of sadness and anger. ' Is he hiding something," she thought to herself. Kaiba than cleared his face and began to walker faster off away from Serenity who looked at the German officer's back.

' He seems so sad and lonely inside, he is cold cause he dosen't want anyone to get close to him and find out his true side,' Serenity said to herself. She than smiled and ran up and grabbed Kaiba's hand. " What the...," Kaiba said looking down. Serenity smiled and held onto Kaiba's arm.

" So how much longer do we have to the town," she asked looking up at him. Kaiba raised his eyebrow and grunted.

" About ten miles," he answered. Serenity smiled and giggled as she swung on the German officer's arm making him groan at the humiliation of having this young girl attached to him. Serenity looked at him and than sighed at his disgusted look and slowly let go of his arm.

" Im sorry," she said looking away. Kaiba looked down at her and sighed.

" You can hold onto my arm, but for only a few minutes," he finally said huffing. Serenity smiled and looped her arm through his and smiled as she laid her head against his arm. Kaiba sighed and kept walking but than gave a small smile inside himself as he looked down at the young caring yet happy girl attached to his limb.

' She reminds me... of Mokuba,' were Kaiba's thoughts.

**End Chapter**

**sorry I had to end this chapter so short I'll try to make it longer and I'll try to update my other stories, just have a lot of things to do.**

**and also i know my spelling and grammar is not the best, sorry for that also.**

**Please Review**


End file.
